The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to displaying data plots, and more specifically, to systems and methods for displaying a zoomed-in area of a plurality of data plots.
At least some known machines, such as gas turbines, include rotor assemblies. The rotor assemblies may exhibit vibrations or other behavior during operation. Sensors may be used to monitor such behavior to determine the operational status of one or more components. For example, sensors may measure an amount of vibration induced in a motor drive shaft, a rotational position or displacement of the motor drive shaft, and/or other operational characteristics of a machine or motor.
To monitor a health and/or operational state of gas turbines, data from such sensors may be recorded and analyzed by an operator. However, in at least some known data display systems, data from different sensors cannot be easily compared to determine the health and/or operational state of the gas turbine. Specifically, in at least some known data display systems, different plots of data are commonly displayed at different scales. Further, in at least some known data display systems, zooming in on a selected data plot only magnifies that particular plot, and accordingly, the magnified data cannot be easily compared with data in other, unmagnified data plots.